Unexpected
by Luna Gryffindor Weasley
Summary: Well, that was unexpected. Warning: I only update once on a newmoon. Hehe, get it?
1. Chapter 1

"Bella," I heard my father, Charlie,says as he shakes me out of my deep sleep. I sigh,"go away." I heard ruff laughter as the bed shook. "I have presents," he said trying to convince me to get up. Jokes on you Charlie, it didn't work."I don't want presents,"I mumbled. "Fine." Did I really win? That was fast. "I'll just tell your boy, Edward, to go home," I shot up. "Edward?" I looked at my dad, he had a smirk. "Dang Bells, I'll have to use that later," he said as I glared at him. "You're a mean old man,"I grumbled. "Ha - funny," he said, his voice full of sarcasm. "Here, your mother bought the two dollar scrap-book, I bought the fifty dollar camera," he said with a winning smile.

I let out a light laugh as I took the bow of the top of the camera,"pink, huh?" I smiled. "Yeah, it was your mothers idea," he said biting his lip, he was obviously where I got that from. "I bet. I love it, thanks," I said as I leaned in to hug him. I leaned away after and felt a sudden lurch in my stomach. "I don't feel well," I managed to say before I ran to the bathroom, emptying my insides. "Bells,"I heard from outside the door."I-I'm fine, Dad," I stuttered. "Are you sure?" He asked, worried. Silence fell, I couldn't answer like this.

There was a knock on the door. "Dad, I'm fine." "It's Edward,"I heard a silk voice whisper. "Don't come in,"I panicked. "Bella, calm down," he said as he walked in and closed the door lightly. He walked over to me and held back my hair. "I-i'm really-" I started to say but was rudely interrupted by my stomach. "Shh," he whispered as he stroked my hair with his other hand. "I..I think i'm done." I said as I backed away from the toilet.

"Are you okay?" Charlie asked once I was downstairs. "Yeah, I must of caught a cold..or something," I said choosing my words carefully. "Okay, Bella. Tell me if you don't feel well, you can stay home if you like." I sighed, "it's fine, if I feel bad, Edward will drive me home," I said reassuring him. "Okay, okay, i've got to get to work," he kissed my cheek and walked out the door toward his cruiser. "Do you want me to drive you, or do you want to take your truck?" Edward asked, walking down the stairs. "I'll just drive me truck, i'm fine," I said. "That wasn't really a question.." He bit his lip. "I'll get Alice to drive your truck, i'll drive you." I sighed,"fine."

"Bella, we have to tell him," Edward said breaking the much wanted silence. "Can't we wait?" I said as I flinched. "For nine months," I mumbled. "What's going to happen when your dad notices that your flu hasn't gone away for weeks, hmm?" He said a little to harsh, my eyes teared up,"i don't know." My voice broke. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean it that harsh.." He trailed off as he took my hand and held it, I sniffed. He lifted the back of his finger to wipe my tears. "I'm scared, Edward! I didn't even know this could happen, I should of! After all, i'm human," I said, crying harder for each word. "I know, i've been through so much school.. I should have considered it.." He trailed off again. "Let's not talk about it," I said wiping my tears. "I need a normal day."

"Bella!" Alice yelled as I walked with Edward from the car. "I'm so excited! I can't believe you're having a -" She completely silenced. "I'm so sorry," she said, a sad look mixed with regret on her face. "What?" I asked confused. "Alice, why don't you stay with Bella.. i'll be back.." Edward said as he disapeared from behind me and was back in a second. "What was that about?" I asked ever more confused then before. "Nothing, don't worry about it." The bell rang. "Let's go, we'll be late," Edward said with a discusted look on his face as he led me to the school.


	2. Chapter 2

"Bella!" Alice yelled as she walked toward us. "I'm so excited! I can't believe you're having a -" She completely silenced. "I'm so sorry," she said, a sad look mixed with regret on her face. Discusting images appered in my mind, "Have you seen Bella's bump lately? She is obviously pregnant," Lauren said venomly. "I know right! Hey, want to do something fun?" Jessica asked deviously. "Sure."  
Another image appeared in my head, Bella's locker was being spray painted by Lauren and Jessica. "Ha, loser," Lauren sneered as she walked away. "I wonder how many guys she has slept with," Jessica followed her like a lost puppy she was.  
I gritted my teeth. "What?" Bella asked confused."Alice, why don't you stay with Bella.. i'll be back.." I said as a ran at vampire speed inside the school, I went over to Bella's locker and wiped off the discust with my inside shirt, I quickly ran back."What was that about?" Bella asked more confused then before. "Nothing, don't worry about it." The bell rang. "Let's go, we'll be late," I said as I took her hand and walked into the school.

As I walked into the school the noise quickly quieted. All eyes went to me, I lowered my eyes to the ground. "Edward," I whispered. "What is going on?" I asked a little embarrassed. "Erm, don't worry about it.." I looked up at him, but something caught my eye. I looked at the guy behind him, did he just.. wink at me? I shuttered in discust. "Hey, Bella," Mike said as he walked down the hall. "He-" I went to say as he inturupted me. "Want to come over tonight?" He winked as he walked to his locker. Edward walked behind him and clutched his collar. "What did you say?" He hissed, my eyes teared up. "Aww, what's wrong, Bella?" Lauren said from across the hall. "Are you going to cry? The poor baby." She said making a fake face of sadness, sticking her bottom lip out, emphasized the word..baby.A tear spilled fom my eyes, I ran to the bathroom before I could stop and think.  
I walked into the stall as I sobbed. "Bella," I heard Alice call from outside the door. "Come out,Bella." She continued. "N-n-no," I studdered. "Aw, Bella, don't make me break the lock!" She said with simpathy in her voice. I un-locked the stall and went face first into her arms. "It's ok, it's ok," she said as she held me.

"You can spend a couple days at my house," Edward said holding me in his arms. "I would say years but your dad wouldn't like that to much," he chuckled, I laugh-sobbed into his chest. "Your dad said you wouldn't have to go to school, so that still aplies, I asume." "Yeah," I mumbled. "But..can't I just drop out?" I mumbled. "No, your dad wouldn't like that either," he chuckled. "You can go ask him, i'll pack for you." I wiped my tears and walked down stairs, "Dad?" I asked looking my father, appearing to be sleeping on the couch. "Hmm?" He mumbled obviously tired. "Can I spend a couple nights with Alice?" Mmhmm, she's a nice girl," he mumbled. I'll take that as a yes. I wrote a note and left it on the counter. "Ready?" Edward asked as he walked into the room. "Yeah."  
"Belly!" Emmett yelled as we walked through the door, he picked me up and squeezed me into a hug. "Can't br-reath," I gasped, he let me down. "Yeah, sorry." He laughed. "How is my little neice or nephew?" I laughed, "he's fine." Edward raised an eyebrow, "he?" He asked. "I think it's a boy.." "No, no, no. It's a girl," he said. "Oh, really?" I asked playfully. "Ofcourse!" He explained. "Oh, well, we'll see," I laughed. "May the best human or vampire win, "he winked. "Mmhmm,"I said as he took my stuff upstairs.

I walked up the stairs after Edward and turned to the bathroom. "Do you feel..ok?" He asked, hearing my foot steps. "Yeah,yeah." I turned to the mirror and lifted my shirt. I gasped at the tiniest baby bump. "What's wr- whoa.. that's..our baby." He smiled as he walked over to me. I took his hand and my own and put them on the surface of my stomach. "Yeah.. it sure is.." I said as I rubbed it.

"I've got everything situated..erm..your supplies are in the bathroom, your blanket is on the bed." Edward said. "A shower?" He questioned as he reached out for me. I bit my lip as I took his hand and we walked into the steam.


	3. Chapter 3

"Bella! Bella, Bella, Bella!" I laughed as I stepped out of the bathroom, fully clothed, drying my long brown hair. "Yes Alice?" She ran over and handed me a full outfit, high-heels, or high-hells as I like to call them, a dress I could never fit into with this baby bump, and some socks. "Ok, what is this?" I asked glaring at her, wonding if she got the message. "Get dressed, we're going to the mall to baby shop!" She sqeaked. "Alice my father doesn't even know, and besides I'm not wearing this." Edward came to my side. "I second that, she will break her neck in these heels." He grimiced. "And that dress is way to short." She rolled her eyes. "Fine, but you are not wearing..those." She motioned towards the T-shirt of Edward's I had on and the baggy sweats from my closet. Sigh. "What did you have in mind?" Alice smiled. "No." Edward glared. "Fine!" She huffed as she stomped off. I walked to the closet and grabbed a pair of jeans and my bra.

"Come on Bella, please!" Alice winned. "No,no,no..and..no." She glared. "Why not?" "Alice! I'm not playing barbie Bella! You're lucky I'm agreeing to going shopping." She huffed. "Fine." I followed her out into the car and we drove to the store. "You should really register.." I glared at her. "Alice, again. I am only a couple of weeks. My father doesn't know, and I haven't even went to the docter!" She sighed. "Just saying." "Soo..when are you going to the docter?" "I don't know..Carlisle said he'd treat me.." "Oh." Silence. "Well, this is boring." "You mean..." I faked a face of horror. "That tiny little body has ran out of words to say?" She glared, I giggled.

"Oh my god, oh my god, Bella! Look at this crib!" She pointed at the pink crib on the corner of te baby department. "Alice." I sighed. "Do I have to explain, again?" She shook her head, "I know, I know..but we need this crib." She turned to me, looking look a little girl asking for candy. I sighed. "It's a boy, anyway.." I murmed. "Huh?" She looked at me, her face going from want to confusion. I blushed. "I think It's a boy." "Ok.. think whatever you want.." Alice murmed smiling. "Why? Is it a girl?" I asked. She walked away.


	4. Chapter 4

Go ahead.. hurt me.. -cri- I'm so, so, so, so sorry that I haven't updated! '0' I.. I.. brought cookies? cx No? Okay.. ._. I do not own twilight, obviously, because it I did.. yeah.. so, yeah. ENJOY! :D Btw, tbh, I haven't wrote a story.. in.. forever. So, it might be little rusty. Yeah.. Also.. uh.. I.. are they engaged? o-o I'm sorry xD But I have no idea. So.. if they are, my apoligies.

"Bella!" I heard Alice yell.

"Do I have to?" I murmered on Edward's lips. He sighed.

"Please don't?" He said, I giggled.

"Yes, sir." He kissed my neck, I sighed.

"I have to.."

"Yes, you do. Now get out of that bed and down the stairs before I hurt your boyfriend." Alice mused from the open window. Edward glared and threw a pillow at her.

I giggled as she fell and screamed, "you doughbag!" I laughed even harder.

"D-d-did y-you j-j-j-just call h-him a d-dough b-a-ag?" I sat on the floor, unstable. Edward laughed and took me into his arms. He grined. "Calm down, love." I giggled.

"Okay, okay," Alice said. "Break it up," she said climbing into the window.

I sighed, "fine." I say extending the 'i' and giving my best puppydog face.

"I decided to give you a little hint on the sex of the baby," Alice gave us her best smile and hopped into the room.

I grinned, "really?"

"Yep." She smiled. "All you have to do it put this ring neckalace over your belly and see which direction it moves. You are having a girl if the ring swings back and forth and it's a boy if it swings in a circle."

"Cool," I say, smiling.

"Here we go.." She puts the ring over my belly and waited.

"It's..it's not moving." I looked up at her, frowning. She looked at me, simpitheticly.

"It's just.. It's just an old, silly myth." She said as she looked at Edward, then walked out the door.

OOOO! Clify ^-^ Have to wait for next time ;)


	5. Chapter 5

I walked into the doorway of the kitchen when I heard a faint conversation.

"Don't you dare suggest that!" Rosalie hissed. I looked around the corner, they were clearly to deep into the conversation to notice me.

Alice looked down, unspilled tears in her eyes. "I don't wish for that to be the truth, Rosalie.." She looked up at her. "But, what if it is? They're so happy.. it would crush them."

Rosalie's eyes softened. "It.. there has to be a way to find out."

"Find out what?" I walked around the corner, biting my lip.

"No, no, Bella. It's.. It's nothing." Alice studdered.. Vampires don't studder unless something is really wrong.

"Don't lie to me, Alice." I said with a sturner voice, serious.

"Alice, you need to tell her.." Rosalie looked at me with sympathetic eyes.

My vision became blurry, "tell me what?!" I commanded, my voice cracking.

"I've been trying to see the baby some more.. and Carlisle has been trying to look at the baby while you're asleep." She swallowed, and continued. "He can't find any trace that you're pregnant, and I've lost my vision of the baby."

"W-what?" I studdered, suddenly scared, hurt, confused.

"We don't know what's going on.. we're trying hard, we are." Rosalie looked down.

"W-where's Edward?" I said, looking around.

"He went hunting, he'll be back soon." Alice said, desperation in her voice, I sobbed.

"Bella, we'll figure this out. I promise!" Rosalie said as she took me into her arms.

"I know we haven't been close.. but I want to change that." I nodded, ruining her perfect white dress.

Gewd? :D Review, review, review! One review and I'll continue 3


	6. Chapter 6

I tore away from her embrace unwillingly. "Does Edward know?," I said and sniffed.

"No. He would automaticly assume the worse, we're waiting to tell him untill we know what's going on." Carlisle said as he walked into the room.

I looked down. Suddenly I felt to cold arms around my waist.

"Hello love," hearing that velvet voice made me want to just break.

"Hey," I said, wiping my eyes quickly so he wouldn't notice I was crying.

He looked at me, confusingly, as he turned me around to face him.

"What's wrong?," He asked, with a confused look on his face.

"It's.." I looked over at Alice, biting her lip, and Rosalie, looking at the ground, tapping her foot nervously. "It's nothing, don't worry about it." I forced a smile.

He frowned, and wiped a remaining tear. "Okay.. but, Bella, you can tell me anything."

I nod, "I know."

"And, Rosalie." He looked at her and gave his famous crooked smile. "Don't you think it's time for a shopping trip?" He laughed.

She forced a convincing laugh and smile, "yeah."

Edward led me into the living room, as happy as can be. "I can't believe we're having a baby."

I swallowed, "yeah."

**WOW! At all of the reviews! o: Thank you guys xo**


	7. Chapter 7

**Blah. I feel bad Dx BUT, I'm writing a chapter.. so.. enjoy? I'm going to try my best to at least make this story up to 10 chapters AND end it. I'm also picturing Edward as a human in this chapter. Imagine it *heart***

It's been a couple days since Rosalie and Alice gave me the news of not seeing the baby. We hadn't told Edward yet, and we were assuming the best. Maybe the baby was testing out it's power? Or it had just discovered a loop hole. Or maybe Jacob's scent on my body is covering the baby, making the vision of it go away. We were desperate for an explanation to our problem.

I was lying in Edward's arms while we were watching Romeo and Juliet. His face was nuzzling my neck as he traced kisses up and down my neck. I giggled as he nibbled my ear. He chuckled and kissed my neck again.

"Wait, wait, wait!" I said, desperatly.

"What?" He asked, alarmed.

"This is my favorite part," I explained, placing my finger on his mouth, in a shushing motion. He chuckled. "Shhh!"

Alice apeared in the doorway. "Bella?" He asked.

"Yes, Alice?" I asked, looking over to her.

"Let's go shopping," she said with a fake smile.

These past days, when Alice says she wants to go shopping with me it means she has new information about the baby.

I swallowed. "Sure," I said, returning the smile.

"No!" Edward whined, hugging me to his chest. "You've been going shopping everyday this week!"

"We'll be back in an hour," I explained.

He sighed defeated, letting his grip loosen. "Fine," he huffed.

I kissed him passionately, Alice cleared her throat. I pulled away and joined her at the door.

"We'll be back soon," she told Edward and took my hand. "Let's go."

We walked out of the front door and got into her yellow porsche.

"Carlisle says that he can't see the baby through the sack that the baby is in. The sack is to strong. I guess the baby got that from Edward," she said while she drove.

I nodded. "Any new visions?"

She looked at the road and scrunched her eyebrows. "I saw.. it's probably nothing."

I raised my eyebrows. "Tell me. What is it?"

She continued, "I saw a girl. Firey red hair, not like Victoria's, but lighter. A little lighter than yours. She took a lock of my hair lightly in her fingers. " Like Edwards. Bronze."

**In the break of writing this, I try to jump over a child proof little fence. (Child proof for a reason v.v), hurt my back, my side, my hand, and god knows else what. *cri* Ouchies.**

"She looked like Edward.." Alice decided. "Long hair. In her teens, maybe sixteen or seventeen, fifteen at the least. She was running to Edward, he had a smile on his face. She ran to him and he picked her up, embraced her." She cocked her head.

"Do you think it's..?" My breath caught.

Alice nodded happily and smiled. "I do." I smiled back at her.

"A girl." I laughed at myself. "My Renesmee."


	8. Chapter 8

**...POOF! *I would appear and smirk at you all* Didn't think I'd update, did ya? ;] Well, I am. So.. boop.**

I was now 7 months, and my belly was huge. I tried to pull on an old shirt, and whinned to Edward when it didn't fit.

"I'm the size of a whale!" I cried.

Edward shook his head and took me into his arms.

"No, you don't, Bella. You look beautiful," he said, holding me in his perfectly shaped arms.

I frowned. "Oh yeah? Last time I checked, beautiful girls could fit inside of their clothes."

Edward winced. "That's not true. I don't know who told you that, but they were wrong." He continued, "The only reason you can't fit into your clothes is because the extra room you used to have is being used up by someone more beautiful than life itself." He looked down at my bare belly. "Let me give you a hint.. She looks just like you, she has your eyes.. Your hair.. Your smile.. She's a tiny yo-" I cut him off with my lips, and we stayed like this for about fifteen minutes.

Edward broke away. "You can wear one of my shirts," he insisted.

I frowned at him. "That won't fit either."

We suddenly heard a _thump_ from downstairs.

"Belly, Belly, Belly, Belly!" Emmett's excited voice rang through the house. "You can wear one of mine!"

I laughed. "Sure, Emmy."

I couldn't exactly see Emmett smiling his goofy, little, nutball smile. But I knew he was.

We heard a quick cheer and then a messy run from outside our door and back, he was tripping over books, to couches, to tables, just name something and he tripped over it. Suddenly a shirt was thrown over to Edward, he caught it on the first try. I giggled and he handed it to me. I took it and inspected it. It said _Stud_ in big letters and then had a picture of a muffin. I chuckled and slipped it on. Emmett opened the door as soon as I put it on and grinned.

"You look so _badass_, Bella!" I laughed.

"Why, thank you, Emmett," I said, proper like, smiling.

I looked over at Edward. He bit his lip and loked up and down at me.

"You look.. Hot, Bella," he said with a crack in his voice. I blushed and kissed his cheek.

"Let's go get some breakfest before you get too excited, buddy boy," Emmett said, and chuckled.

Edward glared at Emmett, intertwined our fingers and led the way downstairs.

He sat down at the table with me as Esme scooted a plate my way.

"I'm going to miss you," he pouted. I frowned and kissed his lips.

"You too." He kissed my forehead and with that, he was gone.

After I had finished my breakfest, I checked my cellphone.

_5 missed calls from Charlie!_

He sighed and pressed _call_.

"Bella, thank god you called! There's been an accident!" Charlie practically screamed into the phone with worry.

"Dad, calm down! What's wrong?" I asked, worried.

He calmed down and spoke slowly into the phone. "It's your mom.. she's been in a plane crash."


	9. Chapter 9

**Thank you for the quick reviews! Also, Alice's vision of Renesmee is on my profile *heart* Oh, also, let me clear up; Edward does not know the sex. He just thinks it's a girl.**

I dropped the phone. I don't remember much before I fainted. All I remember it that I was caught by icy arms.

_"Bella? Bella? Bella, honey?"_

My vision became clear when I opened my eyes. I looked around at my surroundings. I had been carried to the sofa by.. I looked to the right of me. _Alice._ When Alice realized I was awake, she put the phone to my ear.

"Yeah, dad? Sorry.. I fainted," I said, blushing.

He sighed. "We're at the hospital.. The doctors say it doesn't look good."

I gasped and clenched the phone tighter. Charlie's voice sounded like someone had just ran him over with a car, and then hit him with a baseball bat.

"I don't want to lose, her, Bell." I could hear him sobbing over the phone.

"Dad.." I trailed off. "She'll.. You'll.. We'll be fine. She'll be okay, daddy." I added the daddy to make him feel better.

"But.. what if she won't?" He asked. He sounded like a little boy who's losing his mommy.

"She will. Now, which hopsital are you at?"

"Emergancy Care in the square," he concluded.

"Okay. I'll be there in a bit. I love you," I hung up and turned to Alice.

"I called Edward. He'll be here in no tim-" As soon as Alice said time, he was by my side, cradling me like a baby.

"I'm so sorry! I got here as fast as I could. I should of been here faster," Edward apoligised.

"Don't worry," I told him.

"Okay. Are you ready to go?" He asked, scooting me onto his back.

And we were on our way.


End file.
